


Anchor

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Male Friendship, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan catches Hotch acting distinctly un-Hotchlike...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Hotch acting like a guilty teenager so I wrote this:)

"It's almost time to go home," Morgan calls as he leans on the doorjamb of Hotch's office. "Jack have a soccer game today?" It's 4pm on a Wednesday afternoon and Morgan is not-so-delicately pushing his boss out the door. Although, from the look on the man's face and a hastily closed cell phone it won't take much.

 

"In a couple hours," Hotch answers, slipping the phone into his pants pocket. Morgan can't help wondering why he's acting secretive.

 

"How's the team?" he asks, searching the unit chief's body language for clues.

 

"It's pee-wee, Morgan. We don't keep score."

 

Hotch's right eyelid twitches uncontrollably.

 

"That bad huh?"

 

"Worse," Hotch admits grudgingly. But he doesn't seem too broken up about it. In fact he's almost chipper. For someone usually so enigmatic it's a startling transformation. "He has time to grow out of his two left feet." His eyes twinkle as a ghost of a grin passes over his lips.

 

Morgan's head cocks in concentration. He still has no idea why Hotch is being unHotch-like today. Finally, he asks, "How are you, Hotch?"

 

The man blinks as his face settles into blankness, giving nothing away. "I'm fine, Derek."

 

"You're not fine, Hotch. You were smiling when I came in here."

 

"I was not." Hotch says, indignant.

 

Morgan raises an eyebrow questioningly. "Is it a girl?"

 

"It's not a girl." The denial is firm enough to convince him, but there's still something off.

 

Morgan's expression gentles as he says, "Something's going on with you. You don't have to tell me what. But, Hotch, you're not just my boss. You're also my friend and I want you to be happy. No one deserves that more than you."

 

Hotch drops his gaze for a second, obviously making an effort to compose himself. Morgan has told him this on more than one occasion. His words, however, have never been more direct. He wants the man to find some peace. In a companion, in friendships, in the team. He wants Hotch not to break, or to leave. More than anything he wants to make sure the man has an anchor the next time the world tries to carry him out to sea.

 

Finally, after a moment, "I'm good, Derek. Really. And thank you," Hotch replies quietly.

 

"Okay." Morgan nods and turns to walk out of his office. "By the way?" He turns back around, grinning. "You should smile more often. It looks good on you." He laughs when he catches Hotch blushing a little and leaves.

 

He figures Hotch is better off not knowing that he's immediately sneaking off to Garcia's office. He needs to have a talk with the tech goddess...


End file.
